


Burned to the bone

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern Bathroom Wall AU [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is part of my Modern Bathroom Wall AU. James cashes in on a claim John made.





	

John’s dreaming he’s being fucked. Slow and thorough and so good it makes him shiver. He’s aware on some subconscious level that he’s dreaming, that’s he’s not actually being fucked, but it feels so real that John doesn’t want to wake up. 

He comes to slowly, his body tingling, as he fights his way up through the web of sleep, body languid, mind still foggy. That’s when he realize why he felt like he was being fucked. James has two fingers sliding steadily in and out of him. His whole body jerks as soft pressure is suddenly applied to the exact right spot inside him. He can’t help the little moan that bubbles out of him.

When he gets his eyes open he looks over his shoulder and James is behind him, head propped up on his fist, small smile on his face as he watches John. John sucks in a breath as James starts tapping against his prostate with his finger.

“You with me?” James asks.

John can only nod as his eyes roll up into the back of head when James changes to rubbing his finger back and forth. James begins to pull his fingers out and John shakes his head and whimpers. 

James rolls him to his back and John opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re just going to stop?”

The grin he gets is filthy. “Not even started. You remember the first time we had phone sex?” James’s fingers trail down his chest to stroke lazily across John’s cock. John’s hips hitch up looking for friction.

“Vividly.” John slides his hand into James’s hair and pulls him down for a soft kiss. They’ve used that very same toy more than once since then. 

James licks the tip of his nose when he pulls back and says, “I asked you if you could come on just my fingers, you said you could. It’s time to prove it.”

John feels a shiver slide down his spine. He fucking loves being fingered, especially if it’s James on the other end. He doesn’t actually know if he can come from that alone, but he’s sure as hell going to try. James leans in to kiss him once more, tongues touching before their lips slide together, teeth nipping at each other as James pulls back.

His eyes flick down John’s body as his fingers move past John’s cock. He takes John’s balls in his hand, rolls them in his fingers and John thrusts into him involuntarily moaning as James’s fingers tighten. John spreads his legs farther apart to give James more space to work in. He feels completely on display and it sends a zing of arousal through him, goosebumps popping up on his arms. 

James plays with him, cupping his cock, rubbing his palm all over him, plucking at his foreskin until John is so hard he aches and the head of his cock is flushed and wet and his balls are heavy. 

James pulls back and reaches for the lube on the bedside table before wetting his fingers. Their eyes lock as James lowers his hand, James’s eyes are dark and glittering, and then John feels the slick glide of James’s fingertips over his hole. His body jerks as his eyes slide closed on a soft gasp.

James’s middle finger pushes in slow, John feels himself clenching and releasing as pleasure suffuses his body. He feels heat spreading across his hips, through his stomach, fuck he loves this. James’s finger slides in and out so easy. He’s still loose from the night before and James has used more lube than he really needs. It makes John feels so wet and open. A single stroke of James’s finger across his prostate and John shudders, back arching off the bed slightly as he moans low in the back of his throat.

He’s breathless when he says, “Give me another.”

He hums at the loss as James pulls back briefly to wet another finger and then he’s back with two. 

“Fuck yes. That’s so good.” John all but purrs as James stretches his fingers apart, pulling John open. John stretches his body out, lets his legs shift open further, pushes his head into the pillow as he grinds his hips down. The head of his cock is rubbing against his stomach, smearing precome over his abdomen. He feels like he’s on fire, sparks lighting him up. 

He runs his own hands down his chest, fingering his nipples until they’re hard little buds. He feels James lean in and then his tongue is joining John’s fingers. He licks at John’s nipples between John’s fingers until John pulls his hands back. James sucks at one and then the other, runs the flat of his tongue over each one before closing his teeth around them and tugging gently. John nearly comes off the bed as pleasure rushes through him.

James seals his mouth over John’s left nipple as the fingers in John’s ass thrust in hard. John’s cock throbs as James starts fucking into him, slow and steady and hitting him just right on every other stroke. James pulls out until just the tips are left and then shoves in fast, knuckles knocking against John's ass.

James pulls at him, stretching him, letting his fingers rub all over his rim before pushing back in. John feels the wet drizzle of lube and then James is pushing in three. John rolls his hips down, tries to take him deeper. Fuck it feels so good. James fingers are thick and long and they reach inside him so deep.

He can feel the flush on his chest, feels sweat forming at his hairline as he works himself back against James’s hand. James’s fingers flutter inside him and John practically shouts, hips shooting off the bed as his shoulder blades take his weight. He drops back to the bed as James’s fingers pull out half way before driving back in. When he looks up at James, his eyes are ravenous as they slide up and down John’s body. It’s like he doesn’t know where to look and can’t settle on one place. James traces his fingers around John’s rim softly, his fingertip just barely breaching John’s body.

John is panting, barely able to catch a full breath and then James is back at him, fingers shoving deep once again, rubbing all over the inside of him. He fists his hands in the sheets and lets James’s fuck into him. Heat burns low in his belly, simmering like little sparks ready to ignite.

John turns his head, searches for James’s eyes. James is staring at him with so much heat and naked want, pupils dilated, face open and awed. He pulls James down for a kiss, moans into his mouth. He feels hot and itchy like his skin is on too tight. He swears he can feel every whorl of James’s fingerprints on his inner walls. 

He pulls back with a gasp as James grinds in, his knuckles are pressing so hard against John’s ass he think they might leave bruises but it only adds to the pleasure coursing through him. Fuck, he feels high and barely lucid. 

James leans into lick across his collarbone, slides his tongue into that little dip at the base of his throat. He feels the scrape of teeth over his neck and pushes his head back into the pillow to give James more room.

“You should see the way you look. Jesus, John, you’re fucking incredible.”

John basks in the warmth of James’s voice, lets it wash over him and soothe his raw nerve endings. 

James keeps teasing, keeps pulling back and John has had enough. He reaches down grabs James’s arm at the wrist and holds him in place as he fucks himself on James’s fingers. John's movements are erratic, hips hitching as he plants his foot trying to get leverage. He wants to come so badly. He’s so close he could cry. James curls his fingers up and rubs in a circular motion.

“Fuck, just like that, don’t stop.” John is frantic, voice high and breathy.

James presses in again and again and John feels pressure building, coming up from between his thighs, his stomach flipping over as he bites into his lower lip, his fingers tighten on James’s wrist to hold him in place as John writhes against him, hips rolling, cock twitching as his other hand reaches back and slams against the headboard using it for leverage to shove himself down hard one last time, the tips of James’s fingers hitting perfectly to push him off the ledge. His back comes off the bed and there’s a shout working it way up his throat.

When he comes it’s like a supernova inside him, radiating heat and light through his body until he can’t feel his fingers or his toes, just the bright, brilliant swarm of pleasure so deep he can’t breathe. His cock pulses so hard come hits the bottom of his chin. 

It takes him a full minute to recover and when he does he sees James’s hand flying over his own cock as his mouth licks across John’s stomach, collecting streaks of pearlescent fluid on his tongue. All John can do is hum in encouragement, his bones are jelly and he can’t even lift his arms. James gets to his knees over John’s body, hand moving fast, mouth open as his head tips back and he comes all over John’s stomach with a low moan.

He collapses next to John, a smile splitting his face. John makes a soft noise and rolls to his side to press himself against James. “That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” James says as he curls himself around John. "Everything is always so good with you.” 

John thinks it’s because he loves James in a way that allows him to leave all his reservations at the door. But he doesn’t say it, yet. John may feel it and he may know it’s true, but neither one of them are ready for the words just yet.


End file.
